


Heal My Heart

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Sharing a Bed, chelia's just so in love with wendy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Chelia is struggling to cope with the realities of working in a hospital, Wendy helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic for @kyogre-blue on tumblr for the ftfemslash exchange. Sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoy :)

It had been a rough night to say the least. Fuelled by determination and caffeine alone, Chelia was half way through the night shift and had dragged herself onto a sofa in the staff room to attempt to get at least a few minutes sleep before her pager beeped and she had to rush off again to check on patients.

Two people had died already tonight and the grief hadn’t got easier to cope with as time went on. She still remembered the first patient she lost, so young and full of potential, but even when she poured all of her medicinal knowledge and energy into saving the woman, she managed to slip through her fingers. Learning that her gruelling years of medical training and raw talent couldn't always help her and that there were a lot of things she was powerless against truly hurt. That was the day she lost everything. Her confidence, her trusted ability, her smile, now a haunting memory that plagued her alongside nightmares of life snuffed short. All had been shaken and beyond repair even months later.

She remembered desperately trying to both show off for and save the other junior doctor she was working with from that horror case, not wanting her to be tainted by the death and darkness lurking in every corner of the hospital just yet. Doctor Marvell didn’t deserve any of that, she was amazing.

Chelia had admired her ever since they had met in medical school. The way her presence alone was the strongest placebo known to man, bordering on medicine itself, while her hands worked delicately but with purpose, doubling the patient’s chances of survival within minutes; how she put an unimaginable amount of love and passion into her work for every single patient and treated everyone with kindness and respect; that she combined knowledge, herbal cures and instincts learnt from her late mother with the cold hard facts of medical school effortlessly and knew exactly how to treat each patient. Instinctively altering medication for people with the exact same ailment but different personalities, careers and stress levels, and even when it shouldn’t matter, it did.

She was a positive influence on everyone she met, emitting an aura of calm healing blue to blend in with the sky as she walked briskly between hospital beds, wind rushing under her hair to make it flow out behind her and look like a goddess. Chelia was half convinced that she wasn’t human, a being too perfect and awe-inspiring to be on her lowly level.

However then she would see the way she got overly flustered around the senior staff or nervous waiting for the results of any major surgery in the hospital, regardless of whether or not the patient was hers. The way her eyes lit up over something as simple as a new desert being sold in the cafeteria or the pictures of her cat looking overly snooty that she’d sometimes share with Chelia to make her laugh. These made her real and so much more attractive and in a way that was worse. Chelia could feel herself tipping over the edge with her feelings and gradually picking up speed as she neared the end result she both dreaded and needed: falling in love with Wendy.

Just as she was about to drift into a fitful sleep, a soft voice caught her attention.

“Doctor Blendy do you mind if I sit with you? There’s not very much you can do on the other chairs to sleep without hurting yourself.”

Chelia stared up blearily at the woman from her dreams and instantly felt her fatigue melting away as she moved over to make a space.

“Of course you can and I told you to treat me like a friend and stop with that overly-formal crap didn’t I?” Shit. Why couldn’t she help herself from becoming an overly cocky idiot whenever she tried to hold a conversation with Wendy?

“Sorry, Chelia.” Wendy smiled sheepishly before sitting down and ever so slightly leaning her weight on her as she relaxed.

“Rough night, huh?” Chelia mumbled, already slipping into unconsciousness with Wendy’s soothing presence.

She hummed softly as she nuzzled her face into Chelia’s neck and when the harsh shouting of pagers roused them it wasn’t so bad anymore.


End file.
